


Tumblr requests

by siiku



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Claiming, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Sex, Demons, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Drabble Collection, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Love, Love Confessions, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Somnophilia, Suggestive Themes, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiku/pseuds/siiku
Summary: black-jackx on Tumblr if you wanna request. uwu





	1. I | SFW

Nero’s pretty blue eyes had been fixed on you since you started talking. He didn’t know what you were talking about and, honestly, he didn’t really care. The hunter’s youthful face quirked into a small smile as you rambled.

Finally, you met his gaze, huffing at him. “Are you even listening?”

“Yeah,” he quipped. “You’re telling me how much I mean to you.” His tone was teasing, but affectionate. Loving.

“Anyway,” you sighed. “I just. You mean tons to me and I really like you, you know?”

Nero’s eyes light up, and his expression takes to something surprised. Your heart pounds in your chest. Oh God, was this a bad idea?

But then he smiles. Warm and genuine and a flock of butterflies flutters in your belly.

“I know, dingus,” he replies, his hand finding your cheek to pull you into him. Just before your lips touch, he murmurs. “I like you too.”


	2. II | SFW

Nero has never been good with women. They were just too..._Confusing_. Too complicated.

He figured he must have done something to upset you because of course he did, but what? He had been scolding himself the whole week because you had been hardly speaking to him. He wanted you to come to him on your own terms as he didn’t want to be pushy, but, truth to be told, Nero was becoming a little impatient.

So that brought him here.

Standing on your doorstep at two in the morning in the pouring rain with his hand curled into a fist, hovering over your front door.

God, what would he even say?

He knocked and waited a few minutes. No answer. As he raised his fist to knock again, the porch light flicked on and the door opened, revealing you in all your sleepy glory, tiredly rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Nero, it’s two in the m—“

“What’s gotten into you?”

That caught you off guard, and the surprise was visible on your face.

“I mean, seriously. What did I do? You can’t get mad at me and just, ignore me!” It was evident by his rising tone that he was frustrated, but so were you, and the feelings of rejection and sadness boiled over.

“I have feelings for you!”

The shout caused Nero to pause in turn, his coat now thoroughly drenched by the falling rain.

“I don’t know _what_ feelings, but they’re there. But I can’t have you,” you huffed angrily. Your anger wasn’t directed towards him, but rather yourself for taking too long to tell him.

“Why not?” He asks softly, his features relaxed and curious now.

Confused, your eyebrows drew together. “Because you have Kyrie?” It came out as more of a question than anything.

Nero barked a laugh, and you felt your cheeks heat up with embarrassment and anger. Before you could say anything, he smiled tenderly at you and stepped closer so you were almost chest-to-chest, your noses brushing.

“Sweetheart,” he says, and your chest squeezes at the nickname. “Kyrie is just a friend to me. I’m all yours.” And, with that, the grandson of Sparda wrapped his strong albeit wet arms around you and pulled you closer for a kiss.


	3. III | SFW

How long have you been here? You lost track. It felt like years. _Decades_, even. You didn’t age, you didn’t get hungry, and you didn’t get thirsty. It was like every bodily function you had was just turned off with the flick of a switch and you _hated_ it. You had never felt so lonely in your life. At this point, it wasn’t just a desire to see Nero again, you wanted to see _any_ human life.

You spent most of your free time wandering, though everything seemed to be like an endless loop of the same scenery over and over again. There was the occasional demon you’d have to hide from, but you were so used to it that it didn’t even frighten you anymore. It was just a matter of waiting.

Truth to be told, you were beginning to wonder if anyone was ever going to come for you. You loved Nero, truly, but you couldn’t help but wonder as the years ticked by; did he give up on you?

You find your question answered days later when a winged figure glides down to the floor of the realm you found yourself situated in, red and glowing. He’s followed by a similar figure of a blue palette.

It takes a moment to click before realization sets in and the figures turn back to their human forms.

Nero and Dante.

Before you can register what you’re doing, your legs are carrying you as fast as they can towards _him._ Towards Nero.

You nearly bowl him over when you finally get to him and, by instinct, he nearly pulls out _Red Queen_ before realizing it’s _you_.

His arms wrap around you so tightly you wonder if your ribs will break. You can barely get any oxygen into your lungs but you don’t care. All you care about is him and how good it feels to be back in his arms.

There’s tears gathering in your eyes before Dante interrupts. “Hey, lovebirds, maybe save this for later? I think it’s time we get sunshine here outta here once and for all.”

And you can’t agree more.


	4. IV | NSFW

The deep, rumbly purr resonating in Nero’s chest caused your skin to tingle and hair to stand up as his hot breath fanned over your throat.

The blue-skinned demon’s phantom wings caged you against the wall, the translucent limbs glowing dimly as Nero’s clawed hands situated on your hips, holding you firmly in place as he bumped his groin plate against your delicates.

Your hands rested on his chest, feeling the muscle roll and flex under leathery skin as the demon opened his mouth, exposing sharp teeth and a long, forked tongue which rolled out, licking a slimy trail from your collarbone to your jawline.

“You — um — y-you’re a bit eager, huh?” You stammered nervously, shrinking a little under Nero’s golden gaze. It was as if everything that made him human had been replaced by a feral beast with one objective in mind, and you had a feeling you knew what it was.

“_Mine_,” snarled the grandson of Sparda, his phantom wings suddenly lowering to lift you by the thighs, supporting you against the wall whilst you squealed in surprise.

Nero’s long, sharp claws ripped through the stretchy fabric of your hip-hugging shorts as if it was little more than fine paper, his teeth assisting in the messy removal of your garments.

You frantically grabbed for something to hold onto, settling for his shoulders as his long tongue slid hotly against your arousal, the blue muscle leaving warm saliva all over you.

Between your gasping and moaning, you spared a glance downward, startled to see Nero’s honey eyes fixed on you intently while he licked and sucked like his life depended on it, your legs beginning to tremble in his grip, which was surprisingly gentle.

“Oh— oh, Nero, I’m—“

All the stimulation stopped, and your eyebrows creased in confusion while Nero stared back, licking his lips exaggeratingly.

“_There_,” he huffed, his voice otherworldly in his Devil Trigger. “_Nice n’ slick for me._” Another tingle ran down your spine, and the next thing you knew, he had you pinned down to the floor with your hips up and your shoulders down; an ideal position to mount you as his demon had been pestering him to do since the estrus season started and those other beasts started sniffing around you.

“_Don’t like how those other demons were lookin’ at you_,” he huffed, tearing your shirt from the back to get at your skin, licking and scenting you before he began pawing at your breasts. “_Fuckin’ dogs_,” he snarled. “_Guess I gotta make it clear who you belong to_.”

Nero’s long, sharp teeth suddenly sank into your shoulder, red blood trickling down your body as you gasped sharply, tears pricking your eyes as you felt something hot and wet prod at the back of your thighs, bumping around until he found your arousal, sinking in with a slow, long thrust that stretched and filled you pleasantly.

With his teeth still locked into your skin, Nero pulled back slowly before pushing in again at the same pace. He repeated this a few times, allowing you to grow accustomed to the intrusion before he suddenly began thrusting hard and fast like a rabbit, as if he was desperate to fill you with his seed — granted, given how rampant his instincts were currently, he probably was.

Finally, even after he had climaxed and brought you to satisfaction, the devil hunter continued to have at you with the stamina of what could only be described as a jackrabbit, your insides rubbed hypersensitive and your muscles pliant when he decided to stop.

His Devil Trigger broke in a flash of bright blue, and Nero sighed timidly, helping you up as he checked you for any severe injuries, wincing when he spotted the deep bitemarks on your skin, apologizing bashfully, surprised when you pecked his forehead lovingly. Perhaps he would have to do that again.


	5. V | SFW

A deep, rumbly purr resonated in Nero’s chest as he held you close to him, chinning your head lovingly as he held you protectively. The demon then dipped his head, rubbing his cheek over your neck and jaw, a musky, strong smell left behind like a cologne.

“That smells really good,” you murmured, mind a comfortable haze thanks to the pheromones in his scent that left an easy feeling in your body.

“Yeah?” He replied with a soft sigh, kissing your temple with a loving peck as his fingers began to run through your hair, detangling it gently.

“Yeah,” you agreed, resting your cheek on his chest. The bed beneath you was comfortable and soft, the linen sheets divine against bare skin.

“Wish we could do this more often,” you murmured. Nero let out a soft, longing sigh. “Yeah, me too.”

Neither of you spoke loudly; your tones were soft, tender, as if afraid of shattering the peace between you.

But, truth to be told, you didn’t think that would happen.


	6. VI | SFW

It was an offhand comment that got you.

Nero had, in the heat of the moment, called you a good girl. He hasn’t meant anything by it, you were sure, but it still sent a shock down to your abdomen. A very..._Pleasant_ shock, might I add.

And then it dawned on him and you knew you were in deep shit when you noticed the shit-eating grin growing on his face.

“So, you got a thing for being called a good girl, huh?”

“Oh my God, _shut up_—“

Nero’s arms crossed over his broad chest and he took a step forward, guiding you back into the wall where he placed a hand next to your head. His other hand lightly scratched under your chin like one would a cat.

“Damn, you really are soft, aren’t you? What? Should I put a collar on you too?” He asked quietly and, before you knew it, he pulled away with an easygoing smirk.

“See you around, [name]!”


	7. VII | SFW

The question surprised Nero, admittedly, and then it put him in a state of uncertainty because, well, he never really thought about it. Sure, there were some differences. His body temperature was hotter, for one, and of course there were the, ah, heat cycles, as demons mated differently from humans.

“I’m not a half demon, babe, just a quarter,” he corrected. “But,” he paused. “I will admit, it doesn’t feel as strange as I thought it would be. I mean, it cleared up a few things that I thought were pretty weird before I knew I was part demon, but I guess it just feels...Natural.” Nero shrugged his broad shoulders in a lazy gesture, leaning back in his seat.

“Huh,” you said quietly.

“Huh?” He echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“I dunno, I thought it would be more...”

“Interesting?”

Immediately, your cheeks flush and you avert your eyes, embarrassed. Nero let out a soft laugh.

“Yeah, me too, doll face. Just kinda get used to it.”

“Well, what was made clearer when you found out, then?”

“How horny I was,” he replied bluntly, and you barked a laugh.

“I’m serious! I just thought it was like, you know, teenager stuff, but uh, the whole heat cycle thing? That makes a lot more sense.”

“Well, glad to know.” You smiled, Nero mirroring the expression fondly.


	8. VIII | NSFW

_“Shit, shit, shit—“_

The first thing you notice is how full you feel. It isn’t foreign because you’ve felt this before with Nero, but it is a bit different when your body is tired and pliant and his knot seems to be stretching you beyond what you’re used to.

There’s a shift and a tug and you wince. “Ow, _ow_— Nero, stop, that hurts.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, shifting his hips a little as he tried to loosen the hold on his thick appendage.

“Stop-stop trying to get it out,” you mumbled back, frustrated. “Just wait.”

Nero relaxed, his body weight slumping as he tucked his face into your neck. He was light enough that he didn’t suffocate you, thankfully.

“Sorry,” he murmured after a few minutes of silence, sheepish.

“What for?”

“You know, knotting you. I guess trying to be slick didn’t work all that well,” he chuckled awkwardly.

Of course, it didn’t turn out as you two had planned, but you certainly weren’t complaining.

“To be fair, you seemed to have an easier time knotting me in my sleep,” you pointed out, flexing your vaginal walls out of reflex. Nero hissed softly.

“_Oooh fuck_, yeah, I definitely noticed.”

Nero’s eyelids fluttered as he basked in the feeling of your warmth around his knot, breathing heavy and slow. But it didn’t last quite as long as he would have wanted before the swell began to deflate, and he felt him soften.

You were wide awake now, and given the hazy, desperate look in Nero’s eyes, you wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon.


End file.
